The present invention relates to electronic fuel injection systems for internal combustion engines, and in particular to an electronic control circuit for controlling the energization of electromagnetic fuel injection pumps.
The circuit was incorporated into the fuel control circuitry as a safety feature and, possibly, as a fuel-saving device. The circuit controls the "ON" time of the fuel pump by monitoring the period of the input signal from a Hall effect transducer. In operation, the circuit makes an immediate comparison between the actual RPM detected by the circuit and a fixed RPM reference. The circuit selects one of three modes of operation: